Yes, Master
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: Sequel to "My cute little Zero". Read that one first!   It's the day after Kaname's little roleplaying with Zero but Kaname is still in the mood for more. What will he do to our cute little Zero this time? ONESHOT KxZ Warnings: Only 18 ,Kink,Lemon,Yaoi


**Yes, Master.**

It was morning and Kaname woke up as the sun lightened the room. He was still lying tight next to Zero who still where sleeping. He felt really sticky after their little play last night so he went up and took a shower. As he came back Zero stirred in his sleep and woke up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Kaname asked.

Zero shook his head and hid under the covers to block the sunlight out. He was so exhausted that he could sleep for a year. Kaname on the other hand thought that they had slept enough so he pulled the covers away.

"Hey! Don't do that when people tries to sleep!" Zero accused him.

"But I think that you have slept enough." Kaname answered.

He gazed down on Zero. He was still dressed in his outfit from the night before and he still looked incredibly hot. Kaname let the towel drop down to the floor that he had wrapped around his hips. Zero turned around and saw Kaname butt naked. He felt how his mouth watered from the beautiful sight. Kaname stared at Zero and laughed;

"Haha, don't you think that you should go and shower and get dressed? It can be dangerous looking like that.."

Zero looked him in the eye and could tell that he was serious. His body wouldn't stand another round at this moment so he went up from bed. He walked over to Kaname who still hadn't put his boxers on. He stopped in front of him and laid his arms around Kaname's neck.

"I think you should dress. Standing like that is rather tempting." Zero said as he kissed Kaname on his mouth.

He let go of Kaname and went into the bathroom. He took off his outfit and showered. The warm water relaxed his sore muscles. As Zero came out from the shower Kaname had gone down to the kitchen. He could smell the scent of freshly made coffee. He dressed quickly and walked down to Kaname. When he entered the kitchen Kaname had his outdoor jacket on and a cup of coffee in his right hand. He held out one cup to Zero who took it and sat down on a chair at the dining table. He held the cup with both of his hands; Kaname leaned against the counter and drank from his cup.

"Why do you have your jacket on?" Zero asked.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to make breakfast and neither are you I suppose. I thought that we could go somewhere and eat breakfast instead." Kaname answered.

"Sounds good to me." Zero said and tasted his coffee.

They finished their coffee and went out to the car. Kaname offered himself to drive. They drove to the finest café in the city. It was both Kaname's and Zero's favorite. They sat down against each other at a table in the middle of the café.

"Do you want to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, we would." Zero answered.

"I would like the morning special with freshly made juice." Kaname said and looked with seductive eyes on Zero. "I have heard that it's very tasty." He added and licked his bottom lip discreetly.

The waiter didn't notice but Zero fully understood what he meant. He brought the menu to his face to cover his intense blushing.

"I want the ceasarsalad with a cup of tea." Zero said behind the menu as he pretended to read it.

"Is that all?" The waiter asked as he scribbled on his small notebook.

Kaname turned his head against him and smiled.

"Yes, that is all we wanted." He answered.

As the waiter left, Zero took down the menu from his face and let out a sigh. Their breakfast came to their table not long after they had ordered. Both of them was really hungry so the ate in silence. As Zero was done he leaned back in his chair and just enjoyed his tea. Kaname did the same with his juice as he looked around in the café and smirked.

"What's so funny?" Zero asked Kaname.

"Oh, nothing special.." Kaname said.

"Argh, Kaname I'm still tiered and it's your fault for waking me up." Zero put away his cup and closed his eyes.

Kaname on the other hand was awake and bored. Zero was no fun when he was sleepy, not at all. _But I will wake him up_. Kaname thought. The table was small so he only had to stretch out his foot under it. He placed his foot between Zero's legs. Zero shot his eyes open and looked down on Kaname's foot between his legs. He stared at Kaname but he acted as normal. The foot pressed on Zero's groin and he tried not to move randomly.

"Pst! Kaname" Zero whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving my cute little Zero some cure for his drowsiness." Kaname said with an innocent look on his face.

He let his foot rub in different directions and angles, he felt how magic started to happen under Zero´s pants and continued to rub. Zero´s surprised face was now aroused, he had closed his eyes and concentrated on the pleasure Kaname was giving him. Kaname felt how Zero´s pants got tighter and how hard it had gotten. Zero let out a small moan out from his lips as he bucked his lower body against Kaname´s foot to gain more pressure and pleasure. Kaname gave Zero what he wanted and pressed down harder.

"Stop, if you do that, I will- Ngh.." Zero whimpered.

"You will do what?" Kaname teased back. "But if this is what you want then I can´t oppose."

Kaname removed his foot and took a sip from his juice. Zero breathed hard and he had trouble to think straight.

"See, I stopped just as you wanted me to do but you doesn´t look satisfied, what´s the problem?" Kaname teased even more.

Zero glanced at Kaname with foggy eyes.

"Kaname, I need to- argh. It hurts damit." Zero whispered.

"Wasn't your punishment enough yesterday to remind you that my name is Master?" Kaname said.

Zero´s breathing got heavier and he held his fist knot in his lap trying to concentrate on it instead on his swelled problem in his pants.

"Y-yes, it was. I remembered it right know but this is hurting me, Master."

"You don´t look so well, do you want me to escort you to the restroom?" Kaname asked Zero in a normal tone.

Zero nodded and rose from his seat, Kaname followed after Zero as they went in to the bathrooms. As soon as the door closed behind them, Zero turned around and pressed his Master against the wall. He kissed him on his mouth as he grinded against Kaname´s thigh. Kaname opened his mouth to let the other boy play with his tongue and he inserted his thigh between Zero´s legs and helped to give him some friction. The pleasure was too much for Zero who ended up gasping for air and started moaning instead off kissing. Kaname brought down his hand between Zero´s legs and squeezed. Zero let out a satisfied but longing moan in Kaname´s ear.

"Do you need help with this?" Kaname asked his pet and pressed harder. Zero shivered with anticipation.

"Ngh, it wants to be touched by my Master." Zero answered.

"Then you should know what to do and it will be touched" Kaname whispered in Zero´s ear.

Zero stopped pining Kaname to the bathroom wall and took one step back. He took his Master´s right hand in his and kissed it tenderly.

"Please Master, help me to find release. I need it so badly that I´m ready to burst." Zero stared into Kaname´s eyes and begged once more; "Please Master, only you can help me" Kaname smiled.

"Good boy, I will help you."

He took Zero´s hand and dragged him into one of the stalls that were inside the toilet. He locked the door and sat down on the closet, looking at Zero. He waved at Zero and signed that he should come closer. Zero stopped as he had his groin a couple of centimeters from his lovers face. Kaname ran his hand over the hard bump that had grown in Zero´s pants. Kaname started to unbuckle Zero´s belt and then he continued to drag down the zipper slowly. With both of his hands on each side of Zero´s legs he pull down the trousers to his ankles. Kaname stopped for awhile and looked at Zero´s manhood; the fabric had started to dampen a bit so Kaname pressed lightly outside the boxers just to tease. Ha lay his hand above it and he could feel how it pulsated. The boxers went down before Zero had the time to react. His manhood stood fully erect pointing to the ceiling. Kaname blow air on it with his mouth from base to the top. Zero waited eagerly but nothing happened. He looked at his Master who leaned back and brushed away brown locks from his hair.

"Jerk yourself off in front of me." He commanded.

Zero couldn´t believe that this happened again, he glanced uncertainly at Kaname.

"What are you waiting for? Go down on your knees and get started."

Zero went down on his knees and started to touch himself. Moan and wet sounds started to fill the empty restroom. Zero was in pure bliss.

"Does it feel good?" Kaname asked seductively as Zero inserted one finger in his own ass.

"Ah, y-yes it does. It feels so good." Zero moaned out.

Zero´s face was pink and had a cute expression.

"Master,.. soon I will- Ngh.." Zero groaned.

"Zero, stop! I forbid you to come." Kaname said coldly.

"But I really need to." Zero protested.

"You know that you can't without my permission. Stand up get over here."

"Did you do this for your Master?" Kaname asked as he caressed below his pet's navel. "It really suits you."

"I thought that it looked so hot on Master so I wanted to try it out on myself." Zero answered embarrassed.

Kaname looked at the wet, glistering cock that leaked precum. He brought his face close to it. He sucked at the tip slowly tasting the saltiness and let his tongue circulate it before he swallowed Zero. He went up and down slowly, sucked at the tip when he reached the top and went down again. Kaname moaned a little as he sucked Zero which made Zero moan even louder, he had to stifle it down with both of his hands covering his mouth. Kaname licked down to the base and proceeded to lick on the balls. Kaname separated Zero´s buttocks and inserted one finger as he licked up towards the tip. He put in two fingers as he down throated Zero.

"Master, I-I can't hold on anymore. I'm so sorry. Ahhhh!" Zero moaned.

The pleasure was too much for Zero who came hard in Kaname´s mouth. He tried not to scream out loud. Kaname swallowed all of Zero´s cum and licked his manhood clean. He licked the remaining cum from his fingers and sighed.

"What did I told you?" He asked.

"That I couldn't cum until you said I could." Zero answered as he tried to catch his breath from his orgasm.

"Precisely. And WHAT did you do?"

"I came…" Zero whispered.

Kaname reached his hand into his jacket pocket and picked something out from it.

"Bad boys have to be punished, even you my cute little Z-ero." Kaname showed Zero the small object that he had picked up from his pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" Kaname asked.

"No Master, I don't." Zero answered.

"It's a little vibrator that was special made to reach to the prostate. Ever heard of it?" Kaname didn't wait for Zero to respond; instead he stood up and brought the little vibrator to Zero's lips.

"Suck it!" His Master commanded him.

Zero opened his mouth and Kaname pushed the small vibrator in. Zero let his tongue circle around it to wet it. Kaname embraced Zero and cupped his buttocks before separating them. He pointed the vibrator against Zero's entrance and pushed it inside. He pushed it in as long as he could reach. He pulled out his finger slowly just to hear Zero moan a little bit extra.

"That's a good boy." Kaname whispered in his pet's ear. "Now, pull up your pants because we are going for a walk."

They went out from the restroom and walked back to their table. The waiter passed by and Kaname asked for the check. He paid the waiter and they walked out to the car. They got in to the car and Kaname drove away. There was an awkward silence in the car and Zero still had to calm down from his Master´s previous treatment. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the vibrator still inside him, what if it was pushed out? What should he do if it did that in public and what would his Master do to him if he found out? Zero stared forward and tried to sit still so that the thing inside him didn't move.

Kaname turned his head quickly to take a look at his little pet. He could see that Zero was uncomfortable and not relaxed. Kaname laughed inside his head, this is going to be funny. He reached down in to his jacket pocket and fingered on a controller. He sat it on the lowest scale and pressed the big button. He casually looked forward to keep control over the car with both of his hands on the steering wheel. Zero must feel something by know he thought. He glanced over to the passenger seat and saw that his little pet´s face was slightly pink. He smiled, so it does work… He turned it up to level two and drove right against the town. It was many cars on the road and the traffic was a little slow as he turned in on the motorway.

"Ngh,…"

Kaname looked at his right and saw how flustered Zero was. His hands were gripping his own knees tightly. One of his hands flew to his mouth to suppress another moan. Kaname loved the sight of his little pet.

"I think that you have forgotten something." Kaname said.

Zero looked scared at his Master and reflected of what he could have forgotten. In shear panic he went through the whole morning. They had gone up from bed, they had driven to their favorite place, his Master had sucked him off and then they left the café. The coin dropped as Zero remembered that he hadn't paid back for what his Master had helped him with. Shit, he must be angry at me. What should he do now? God, he couldn't think straight with this thing vibrating in him.

"I-I never repaid you for – ahh, your kindness to me earlier." Zero said.

"That's right. That's why I'm giving you the opportunity to do it now." Kaname said as he pointed at his exposed member.

"When did you?.." Zero said as he saw his Master's fully erect member sticking out from his pants.

He didn't dare to let his Master wait. He unbuckled his seatbelt and bent over Kaname's lap. He liked at the top first and didn't waste any time with a little teasing. He took his Master's member in his mouth. He bobbed up and down but he was careful that he didn't dirty his Master's pants. The vibrator vibrated inside Zero which made him moan as he sucked his Master's cock. Kaname looked down to see how his wonderful pet was doing and he was met by the beautiful sight off how he sucked his manhood like if it was his favorite food. He took away one off his hands from the steering wheel and patted his pet's silver haired head.

"Ngh,..That's it my cute little Zero, it feels so nice." Kaname told Zero.

He felt how close he was to cum. Zero had gotten to good at sucking his member but that was just as he liked it. I have trained him well, he thought.

"That's enough, my little pet. You have been_ very_ helpful." Kaname said.

"But you haven't….." Zero objected.

Kaname smiled and tried not to moan as his pet sucked one final time. Zero sat back properly into his seat and dried his mouth with the back of his hand. He licked the juices of his fingers and wondered why he couldn't finish. It had tasted so good after all. Then he felt how the little vibrator increased its vibrations. It was so sudden that he bent forward and took hold on the instrumental panel in front of him.

"Ngh,..ahhhahh,.." He moaned. He needed friction, he needed release and he needed it to stop.

"Master, -ahh…, it's too much!" Zero complained moaning.

He lent back in his chair and panted hard. He didn't know where to go or what he should do with this intense pleasure. He really wanted to jerk off, to touch himself into release but he couldn't do it, not in the car, it was too embarrassing. To his surprise the car took a turn to the left and drove out from the motorway.

"Master, please make it stop. It's too much." Zero pleaded.

Kaname drove the car to the restaurant that he had spotted beside the motorway. He drove to the line for the drive in food. He stopped behind the line of the other cars and ignored his pet's complaining. He drove forward a bit and it was only a car in front of them before it was their turn.

"I thought that _you_ could order something sweet to eat. You can pick anything that you like." Kaname said. "But I think we need to level this up a little more, you have been quiet for a while know. We can't have you used to this can we?" Kaname turned the vibrator up as far as possible.

Zero started to moan out loud with his sweet voice. He really was fired up and it was impossible to not let it out. He unbuttoned two of his buttons in an attempt to cool down.

"It's our turn now. Order something yummy." Kaname said as he drove the car to the speaking device.

"Welcome, what would you like to order?" A woman's voice said.

Zero swallowed and collected strength to talk without a strangled voice.

"Hello, I would like a hotdog and an ice-cream cone." Zero answered without problem.

Shit, he wasn't going to hold out any longer. He covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his moans but the vibrations were to strong so he had to grip the car door to have some support. This was bad really bad.

"Would you like to order something more?" The woman checked.

"NO!" Zero almost yelled out in an attempt to hide a moan.

"Actually I would like to have a bunch of extra napkins." Kaname said to Zero.

"We- Ngh..would like to have some- ahhrg,.. extra napkins, a-a-a-s well." Zero added.

He knew that the woman wasn't stupid; anyone would have heard his aroused moans.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, just give us the food." He said a little irritated.

"Drive to space no.4 and have a wonderful day!"

Kaname drove to the waiting space and waited for their food to come. Zero sat moaning beside him.

"Master, turn it off. Please?" He pleaded.

"No, you know that we can't end the party quite yet my cute little Zero?" Kaname answered not even looking at his little pet. "Ah, here she comes. Be a nice pet Zero and receive the food."

Zero smiled at her as she handed him the order in a paper bag that he put in his lap. He gave her the money and they drove away. Kaname drove onto a little smaller road and five minutes later he turned finally onto a little area with woods where he stopped the car. Zero had been quiet the whole time as they had left the drive in but Kaname could see that he was in deep pleasure.

He opened the roof hatch to let some air into the car. He took away the paper bag from Zero and put it on the floor. He leaned forward and kissed Zero deeply on his lips. Their tongues intertwined with each other in a hot dance. Kaname brought back the car chair and Zero lay flat on his back in the car starring into the ceiling. He was so aroused that he couldn't think straight anymore. Kaname did the same to his chair and sat himself on top of his little pet.

He took away Zero's shirt and kissed his nipples tenderly. He unbuckled his belt and broke into his pants. His pet's underwear was really wet, he pulled them down and saw how wet he was from the vibrator inside his anus. He touched his whole and smeared around his body fluids. He licked his finger clean and reached for the paper bag with the food that his pet had bought.

He took out the ice cream from the bag and held it in front of Zero's mouth.

"Lick it." He commanded.

Moaning, Zero brought out his tongue and started to lick on the ice-cream. Kaname followed every lick and saw how incredibly hot it looked. He started to get even harder and with his previously teased cock, he couldn't wait longer. He took away the ice-cream from his pet and coated his nipples with it. He put back the ice and liked on his pet's nipples slowly and enjoyed the taste from the vanilla ice-cream. Zero moaned higher than ever and started to suck on his own fingers.

"Would you like to take that little thing out now?" Kaname asked his little pet.

Zero took out his fingers from his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Yes Master, ngh,..aaah"

Kaname took Zero's legs and bend them to his head. Zero took hold under his knees to hold them. He didn't need any instructions of what to do. He started to press and he felt how the little vibrator moved away from his sweet spot. He gave it a final push; it came out and landed on the seat. It moved in circles due to the vibrations, Kaname turned it off and put it aside. Zero panted heavily, relived that it had stopped vibrating inside of him.

Kaname took out the sausage from the bag and coated it with white ice-cream. Without even telling his pet he pressed it into his anal. The cold ice-cream sent shivers down Zero's spine and he moaned as it was pushed in.

"Nhg, Master. What's that? Ahhh." He asked.

"Just a little something that you bought today."

Kaname started to fuck his little cute pet with it and watched as he squirmed in pleasure.

"Ahhhh,. Ngh!"

"If Master continues like this I'm going to come. Zero moaned.

Kaname pulled out the hotdog and Zero let go of his knees in exhaustion. Kaname grabbed his pet's wrists and pinned them above his head.

"I love you." He said whispering in Zero's ear.

"I love you too." Zero answered.

"Is it okay for me to enter you?"

"You have been waiting to do this the whole day haven't you? Just do it." Zero said.

Kaname dragged down his zipper and placed himself behind Zero. He slowly pushed himself inside.

"It feels so nice, my cute little Zero."

"Ngh, I'm happy that you like it Master."

Kaname started to trust in and out. Faster and faster. Zero couldn't do anything else than to moan. Both of them were close, the whole teasing thing had made them really ready for this, maybe too ready.

"Master, I'm going to.."

"My Zero, I'm going to.."

"CUM!" Both of the screamed out as they came together.

Zero's load went into his face and Kaname rode the last of his orgasm before pulling out. His sperm oozed out from his pets hole. It looked so hot that Kaname was nearly ready for another round. But Zero looked completely exhausted, he's so weak sometimes. Kaname took some of the tissues and cleaned Zero.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." He answered. "We should play this game again. It was really fun."

"I'm just glad that you are home again." Kaname said.


End file.
